Blindfolded SasoDei Oneshot
by Demon Dairy
Summary: Just a little SasoDei oneshot


WARNING SHONEN-AI/YAOI IF YOU DON'T LIKE GUYxGUY BE GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deidara was sitting on his bed and messing with his clay when Sasori came in.

"Hey Danna un" said Deidara not taking his eyes off his clay.

"I'm going on a solo mission brat so don't blow up anything" said Sasori as he rummaged through the closet.

"un" replied Deidara still not looking up from his clay.

One Week Later

"I'm so bored" complained Deidara as he fell back on his bed.

"Where is Danna when I really need him" he said slightly blushing.

He always had a crush on the puppet master but he knew Sasori wouldn't feel that way about him so he never told him.

With Sasori

"Well I can't start the assasination until tomorrow and I have nothing to do" said Sasori.

"I wish that blonde were here" said Sasori.

As he sat there thinking about what would happen if the blonde were here he got a nosebleed as perverted images came to mind. (I'll leave you to decide what he's thinking of *wink wink* *nudge nudge* )

"Damn that blonde for being so hot!!!" said Sasori.

It was true Sasori like the blonde but his pride kept him from admitting it.

A Couple Days Later

Sasori had finished his mission and was almost back to the Akatsuki base.

"I'm going to tell him today" Sasori repeated until it was embedded in his mind.

With Deidara

As Deidara was sitting on his bed trying to think of something to do someone knocked on his door.

"Come in un" said Deidara.

When he looked up he saw Itachi standing in the now closed doorway.

"Itachi what do y______" he started but was cut off as he was suddenly pinned down on his bed in a kiss.

"Itachi what are you doing un!?!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Deidara.

"Shut up" said Itachi in an annoyed voice as he started unbuttoning Deidara's pants.

"Stop it un!!!!!" yelled Deidara as he pushed Itachi off and ran for the door.

He got about halfway before Itachi pinned him to the floor. He held Deidara's hands behind his back with one hand while he slid the blonde's pants down with the other. He unzipped his pants just enough to let his manhood out then grabbed the blonde's hips and roughly thrust into him making Deidara scream in pain as tears started running down his cheeks.

Before Deidara could even adjust he slid out almost all the way then slammed back into the younger boy making him scream again. He did this again and slowly built up a rythem.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Sasori

When Sasori walked into the hideout he was surprised when a super excited blonde didn't pounce on him. He headed up the stairs thinking maybe Deidara hadn't heard him or that he was asleep.

"Deidara???" yelled Sasori  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Deidara

Deidara heard Sasori yell his name and tried to call out for help but was stopped when Itachi slapped a hand over his mouth. Deidara quickly bit Itachi's hand until he tasted blood. Itachi scowled as he pulled his hand away.

"SASORI PLEASE HELP!!!!!" screamed Deidara.

Almost immediately the door swung open. When Deidara looked up he saw Sasori with a horrified look on his face. Before Deidara could say anything Sasori had kicked Itachi across the room. Deidara quickly pulled his pants up and stood.

"Tha__________" started but was cut off as he felt Sasori slap his face.

"You idiot!!!!! How could you let him do that to you!!!???" yelled Sasori.

Deidara stood there stunned for a moment before rage took over.

"YOU THINK I LET HIM DO THAT TO ME UN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" screamed Deidara.

"GO TO HELL DANNA UN" he screamed as he slapped Sasori so hard it made him stumble backwards.

Once Sasori recovered Deidara was already gone.

"You know he didn't want to do it" said Itachi as he zipped up his pants.

"Shut up. I'll deal with you later." Said Sasori in a deadly tone as he left to find Deidara  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Couple Days Later

Everyone had searched the base and hideout for Deidara but no one could find him and Pein was getting pissed. He questioned everyone but no one knew anything except for Sasori and Itachi but they weren't going to tell what happened.

As Sasori was messing with his puppets thinking about where to find Deidara Konan popped in and told him to come down for dinner. Sasori sighed and reluctantly got up and headed downstairs.  
Outside Akatsuki Base

Once Deidara was sure Sasori had left for awhile he jumped in through the open window.

"Just a quick shower then I'll leave. No one will ever know un." said Deidara quietly.

He quickly took off his clothes and started the shower.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Sasori

As Sasori was walking downstairs he remembered he didn't eat and quickly went back upstairs. As he reached his room he heard the shower running and knew it was Deidara. He quietly opened the door and shut it behind him. He went and turned off the lights and waited.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Deidara

As Deidara finished up he turned off the water and grabbed a towel. Once he was dried off he slipped on his clean pair of boxers and walked out to put on the rest of his clothes.

"I didn't turn off the lights un." said Deidara quietly.

"Deidara"

He quickly spun around to see Sasori sitting on the bed.

"What un" asked Deidara bitterly.

He suddenly felt Sasori wrap his arms around his waist and start kissing his neck.

"S-Stop it!!!" cried Deidara.

"You know you don't mean that Deidara" said Sasori as he spun the blonde around and planted a kiss on him.

Deidara was surprised at first but quickly returned the kiss making Sasori smirk. He picked up the blonde and laid him on his bed and quickly crawled on top of him.

"I'm sorry" whispered Sasori as he broke the kiss.

Deidara's eyes started watering up. He tried to hold them back but they spilled over and slid down his cheeks. Sasori gently wiped them away and started kissing Deidara's neck and collarbone. He kissed Deidara until he got to the rim of his pants and then came back up. He quickly undressed himself then reached over onto the bedside table. He untied Deidara's hair the put his headband over his eyes and tied it securely.

"Danna!!??" cried Deidara.

"It's alright" Deidara said Sasori.

Deidara felt something cold slither around on his skin. "ahh!!!" he cried.

He suddenly felt Sasori slide his boxers off in one quick motion. Deidara gasped as the cool air hit his heated skin. He also noticed that the cold object slithering on his skin wasn't there anymore. He felt something poking his entrance and gasped. It suddenly entered him making him yelp at how cold it was.

"Sasori what is that???" asked Deidara as he lifted up his blindfold a bit. He gasped as he noticed Sasori had taken out his stomach cable.

"Sasori!!!" cried Deidara in worry since the cable was usually coated in poison.

"Its fine Deidara it's not poisoned right now" said Sasori pulling Deidara's blindfold back down.

Deidara relaxed a bit at Sasori's reassurance. He felt the cable move inside him making him gasp.

Sasori moved his cable around in search of Deidara's spot. "DANNA!!!" there. He slowly removed his cable and replaced it with his cock.

"Ready Dei-chan???" he asked.

A slight nod was his answer and he started slowly slide into the blonde. As he slid in all the way he waited for Deidara to adjust. After awhile the blonde started squirming giving him the sign it was ok to move. He slowly pulled out and thrust back in making Deidara gasp. He smirked and started going faster and built up a rythem making Deidara cry out every time he hit his spot.

Sasori felt himself getting closer to his limit and started pumping Deidara in time with his thrusts.  
"SASORI!!!!" cried Deidara as he came on both their stomachs.

As Deidara's muscles tightened around Sasori's shaft he was sent over the edge and came within his lover moaning his name quietly as he did. They both stayed that way trying to catch their breath. Finally Sasori pulled out of Deidara and laid next to him.

"I love you Danna" said Deidara as sleep began to overtake his body.

"I love you to Dei-chan" said Sasori as he pulled the blonde close and let sleep overtake his body as well

**Blindfolded - for luvmonkeys** by ~Soubi-x-Ritsuka

Drag and Drop to Collect


End file.
